A Sip Of Green Tea
by crazybritoutforevange
Summary: A bundle of one shots based around raven and beastboy . Some a sweet, some are sad and some are just plain weird. So please read, I'm taking over this account so I will update! unlike my sister


Disclaimer- Do I write like I could afford the legendary teen titans! NOOOOO!!!!

Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You sit back in the darkness, staring into space, breathing in that ineffable aroma that follows you: lavender, vanilla, sweets, and spices- the sacred incense of beauty. I sit here watching you think, always. Did you know you have such pretty eyes? They glisten and reflect, like a glass in the sun. You wonder if their half full or half empty, I want to ask you but every time I talk to you I just get this silly grin on my face. I wish I knew what was racing through your mind; I wish I knew what you were thinking…

_Why am I so alone? Was I meant to repel everything and everyone that comes close to me? I am sorry, for all the pain I've caused. I'm such a burden causing everyone so much trouble. Why am I crying? Why are these tears falling? Why am I so weak?_

The clear drops of salt water rolled down her pale cheeks, dripping down onto the mahogany floor below. Each drop was another demon haunting her soul with their bitter taunts and cruel words. Self doubt, heartbreak, envy, denial… Each one just made the lavender-eyed girl cry even more. Falling down onto her knees, she wept for all the things that made her sad, that made her who she was.

"Don't cry." A voice came from the boy kneeling down in front of her. A soft, warm touch brushed across her soaked cheek, wiping away any remaining tears cascading from her eyes. Friendly emerald orbs gazed into her confused violet ones. "Raven, you have such pretty eyes.' The shape shifter whispered softly into her ear, tucking the loose lilac locks behind it.

"B-Beastboy?" The young girl stuttered, shocked from his very presence.

The jade-eyed titan continued rambling, "You can talk to me, ya know? You can complain if you want, it's okay to complain sometimes. Tell me anything, 'kay? I'll be there for you, whenever you need me."

Raven looked up from the floor, scanning his face for answers.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked, refusing to believe his kindness was true.

The superhero closed his eyes as he sighed deeply.

"God Rae, don't 'cha know?" He grinned ever so slightly "When you smile I know that whatever happens, I want to be with you… forever, no matter what because that's the only thing in the world that makes me happier then I ever have been. I don't know why, but I want to see that smile every time I look your way, I don't know why but I can't help but smile back at you. Raven, I need you more then you could ever imagine. When you smile, I can't help but… love you more then anyone could ever love another person."

The sorceress felt her eyes brim with tears, as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Rae, why are you crying?" Beastboy asked as she held him close to her, warm tears dripping onto his suit.

"Because" She said laughing sweetly, "I'm so happy".

_How is it you always know what to say to me? How can you love me like you do? How do you make me feel this way? _

"Hey Rae," the titan chuckled, pulling away from the hug slowly, "I told you that I would make you smile."

Did I reach you?

I quite like this one. I didn't take me a long time to write. Around half an hour, listening to music and thinking of an idea included. I started of making it a diary Raven had written and BB was trying to look at it and it was quite cheery and playful but my computer shut down for some reason and I had to rewrite it. I was listening to a rather depressing song so I was like SCREW THIS and made BB deep. Please review, it's my first story/one shot that I have written (and showed to the public) so did I do bad? The next one shot will be called Linger and it's a short view on how beastboy lingers in Ravens mind. The one after that will be fluffy (I'm thinking marshmallows, snow and hot chocolate!). Thanks and remember REVIEW!


End file.
